


Greed and Pride

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: Some spoilers for the new chapter of obey me, wanted to calm down the Lucifer stans before they go feralI’m sure Lucifer is fine, he’s Lucifer after all
Kudos: 17





	Greed and Pride

“Mammon I’m sure everything is going to be fine, he probably just collapsed from overworking like he normally does.” MC had repeated their words for the second time watching the second eldest brother pace back against the floor across from Lucifer’s room. “He’s not fine, I mean one more every thing is completely normal and the next second he hit the ground.” Mammon said turning towards MC, he had been chewing on his nails against, the white nail polish looked cracked and chipped from him biting down so hard. “Mammon, it’s Lucifer, you really think that something like this would bring him down?” MC against before turning her head towards the other rooms. “Beelzebub and Belphie are together in their room and I think Satan went to go take Asmo for a walk around outside, Leviathan is...I think he’s held up in his room with the door locked.” Mammon added noticing her expression, he turned and walked over to MC, pressing his forehead against their shoulder and taking a few shuddering breaths. 

“It was terrifying seeing something like that...I thought. I mean I remember when you had gotten attacked by Belphegor and were dying and then what had happened back then and I just…”

“Mammon, you were really strong. I mean you managed to keep a level head despite everything .”

“I was just doing what Lucifer would have done if the situation was reversed.” Mammon admitted quietly but almost automatically sighing as MC’s fingers began running through his hair giving him a tiny bit of quiet. “Noticed any changes yet?” A voice asked and MC turned her head noticing Asmo’s face was bright red and splotchy from crying, his hair sticking up around his head. “Nothing yet, I’ll head back inside and sit with him in a little bit but I wanted to check to see everyone is, ahead of time.” MC explained walking over and wrapping his arms tightly around Asmo and pressing a couple kisses on the top of his head. “You look terrible.” Mammon added in a joking tone of voice causing Asmo to give his brother a half annoyed glare. “We probably all do.” Asmo said releasing MC with a small pat on their back before moving to stand with Mammon once again and watching Satan who seem to be staring off into space sort of post in thought 

“Satan?” MC asked in a low tone of voice trying not to spook him but sighed as he leaned his head against her shoulder, making her reach up and quietly ruffle his hair before hearing footsteps smiling as the twins both appeared at last. “Seems we’re all worried.” Mammon mused before grunting as Beelzebub had pulled him and Asmo in a tight hug

MC stood their for a moment quietly watching the siblings interact with another before feeling a head move under their arm and glanced down lightly brushing their fingertips through Belphegor’s hair almost automatically. “You’re alright.” They murmured before blinking as he held them rather tightly. “It’s going to be alright.” The words were barely audible and MC leaned down to rest her forehead against the top of Belphegor’s head, gently murmuring softly to them before moving towards the door and pushed it open.

Their mouth however did pop open in soft surprise to find that Lucifer was sitting up, his one hand resting over his face and sort of slumped over. “You guys are being really bothersome, I’ve told you a thousand times that something minor wouldn’t.” His words were cut off as MC had nearly thrown herself into Lucifer’s embrace almost automatically sighing as his arms moved around them and held them, very carefully ruffling their hair with his fingertips. “Sorry.” He muttered, cheeks flushing an innocent pink as he felt MC’s arms tighten but didn’t move and glanced up, none to soon as both Mammon and Beel had came over and hugged him


End file.
